


Life Can't Get Any Better Than This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were happy, as their restaurant is ready for the opening weekend, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Life Can't Get Any Better Than This:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were happy, as their restaurant is ready for the opening weekend, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was a very happy man indeed, His taskforce is going strong, Everyone is happy, Plus, His & his lover's restaurant is opening up that weekend, after many headaches, & pain in the ass details, that had to be done, but it was worth it, Cause he believed in his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's dream, He knows it in his gut, that it will be a huge success.

 

The Blond wrapped an arm around his waist, & asked, "Are you happy ?", "Deliriously happy, Danno, I can't believe it, We actually did it, We are opening up a restaurant, We are opening up a restaurant in Chinatown, I think we will be the best thing that ever happened to this island, Even after we are long gone", The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled at his love of his life.

 

"I think that we don't have to do anything else, Let the party people do their thing, so the opening goes off without a hitch, & we can just enjoy the fruits of our labor, I think we should have some wine, What do you think, Babe ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked him, as he looked at him, & they shared a kiss.

 

"I say, "Let's do it", We should do a toast to bless the place", Steve said, The Hunky Brunette went where his lover was at the bar, "Here's to Life can't get any better than this", Steve said with a smile, "Hear, Hear", Danny said with a big smile, as they continued to look around their accomplishment.

 

The End.


End file.
